


Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013: Fic Masterpost

by Pterodactyl



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the fic written for the 2013 klaine advent challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. artist

**Author's Note:**

> day one: artist

At least once a week, Blaine gets lunch at little café just down from the theatre. It’s frequented by many other artists, wannabe singers and aspiring writers, and the café itself is wallpapered in playbills from various productions. Blaine takes a window seat when there’s one available, orders mostly the same thing each time – some salad and a soda, and usually he’s accompanied by a friend or a colleague, and so doesn’t have much time to actually talk to anyone else apart from the lady at the counter (her name is Ann, and she’s owned the café for twenty years, and they’ve made it to first name basis.)

Even then, he’s noticed the man who comes in every Thursday at one fifteen for a pastry and a coffee. He’s stunning, and dresses so much better than Blaine does, and Blaine  _wishes_  he were brave enough to talk to him but he’s not. Not after the catastrophe that was his last attempt to talk to a guy he thought was cute.

So he settles for longing looks as he stabs at the tomatoes on his plate and listens to Tina complain about her clients at work, and fantasises about meeting him in clubs or in the foyer after a performance, and being suave enough to sweep him off his feet.

“Blainey,” Tina says, patting his arm, “The last time you tried to sweep a guy off his feet you spilled coffee all over his shirt and knocked him into a dumpster.”

“I know,” Blaine moans, “I know, I remember, believe me. I just – he’s so  _cute_ , Tina, it’s not fair.”

She smiles sympathetically and squeezes his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna have to leave you to wallow, though, because I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I have to go.”

“See you later,” Blaine says miserably, waving as she goes. Sighing, he stabs at the last tomato and glares out the window.

“Hi.”

Blaine drops his fork.  _Oh god. Oh god, the cute stranger is talking to me_.

“Hi!” he manages to squeak, “Um, uh. Hi.”

 _Smooth, Anderson_.

“I’m Kurt,” the cute stranger smiles and his eyes crinkle up and Blaine is  _so_  far gone, “I was just wondering if this seat was taken?”

Blaine’s heart sinks. He wants to take the chair. Of course, that’s just his luck.

“Sure,” he says weakly, and then Kurt sits in the chair and his mind officially goes blank.

“So,” Kurt says, blushing, “Um, I’ve noticed you watching me before –“

“Oh, god, I’m  _so sorry_ ,” Blaine groans, putting his face in his hands.

“No no no, I just, I wanted to ask whether you maybe wanted to get coffee some time?”

Blaine blinks. “Wait, what?”

“Coffee,” Kurt smiles, “You’re cute, and, from the amount of badges on your bag, gay, so…what do you say?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine says enthusiastically, “Yes, but I have to get back to the theatre, my lunch break –“

“Oh! Oh, of course, let me – can I get your number?”

They fumble through exchanging numbers, and Blaine’s cheeks are so red he feels like they must be visible from space, but he doesn’t even care. He has the number of the cute guy from the artist’s coffee shop, and he skips all the way back to the theatre.


	2. belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two: belong.

“Kurt? Can we talk?”

“One second, honey,” Kurt calls as he kneads the dough for rolls, “I just have to finish these off.”

“Can I talk while you knead?” Blaine hops up onto the counter and smiles when Kurt swats his thigh. “Don’t sit on my rolls!”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Blaine links his fingers together and does that shuffle-wriggle-hunch thing with his shoulders that means he has something to say and he thinks Kurt won’t like it.

“Are you okay?” he asks, shaking more flour out onto the cutting board, “Is it that assignment for Dance 101? You know Rachel will practice with you if -”

“It’s not dance. It’s just - it’s NYADA all together, okay?”

Kurt stops and the wipes his hands on his apron. “Okay, this is sounds a lot like the doctor conversation we had -”

“No, no, please just hear me out, okay?” Blaine grabs for Kurt’s hand and Kurt steps in closer as Blaine sighs and shuffles some more.

“How long,” he starts and then stops, licking his lips, “How long did it take for you to settle in at NYADA?”

“To settle in?” Kurt echoes, “I don’t know. A few months?”

“A few months?”

“Around midnight madness was when I made more friends than just Adam.”

Blaine sighs and pulls his hands back to bite his nails. Kurt folds his hands around his fiancé’s wrists. “B? What’s eating you?”

“I don’t belong there, Kurt. I got in, and I’m doing okay, but I don’t  _belong_. Everyone loves you and I’m just - so -  _boring_.”

“Blaine, you know that’s not true, right? You are  _so_  talented and  _so_  amazing, and I am incredibly proud to be with you, okay?”

Blaine sighs and then smiles. “You always know what to say, don’t you?”

“I know you,” Kurt leans in and kisses his cheek, “Remember? I’m going to marry you one day, it’d be a bit pointless if I couldn’t tell when you’re feeling insecure.”

Blaine splutters. “Insecure -?”

“Blaine, honey, you just called yourself boring. The man wearing a bowtie-patterned bowtie and a bright blue polo.”

“Well,” he blushes and then rolls his eyes, “Okay, you make a good point.”

“That’s right,” Kurt leans in for a proper kiss this time, smiling against Blaine’s lips, and wraps his arms around his slim waist. “But honestly, Blaine, give it time, okay? Maybe another couple of months and if it’s still not right I’ll have a few words with some people.”

Blaine must catch the glint in his eye, because he frowns and pokes his shoulder. “You’re not going to abuse your power as the only person to perform at the Winter Showcase without actually being a student at the school, are you?”

“I would never,” Kurt tugs him down from the side and smacks him lightly on the butt, “Run down to the shop and grab me some lettuce for the salad?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“The luckiest man on the planet,” Kurt smiles, and kisses his cheek.


	3. consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three: consume

Kurt has honestly never felt this way about someone in his whole entire life.

He thought he’d been in love before, but this? This is so much different. This leaves him blushing every time Blaine catches his eye in class, every time their hands catch and intertwine in the hallways. Leaves him breathless when Blaine kisses him goodbye at the door after a date, or when Blaine’s fingers find bare skin when they’re watching a movie and his hand just - rests there.

Kurt thinks love is terrifying. Blaine is wonderful and kind and so, so good to him, and he has Kurt’s heart in his hands and Kurt wants to believe he won’t drop it and let it shatter on the floor. Even if he did, Kurt thinks, Blaine could fix it.

He holds the words he wants to say back over and over until he's  _certain_ _,_  until the need to say it  _consumes_  him,  _I love you Blaine I love you._ And then Blaine beats him to it, says it like it’s so  _obvious_ , like it’s a simple fact of life, and Kurt looks in his eyes and sees how much Blaine trusts him. He has Blaine’s heart in his hands, too, after all.


	4. dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day four: dirt. warning for non-graphic description of blood.

“Honestly, Blaine,” Kurt mutters as his fiancé jogs his knee nervously, “I don’t understand how you manage to do this stuff to yourself.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Blaine says sheepishly, and then hisses when Kurt dabs a damp paper towel against his scraped knee. “Ow, oww, careful.”

“I am being careful,” Kurt says, throwing the paper towel in the trash, “Geez, how’d you manage to get this much dirt in it?”

“We live in New York, Kurt, how clean do you think our streets are?” Blaine squirms, fiddling with the hem of his shorts where they’re rolled up to his thighs. Kurt sighs. “Well, it doesn’t look like you’re going to be jogging for a quite a while, what with that ankle and this knee,” he reaches over to the first aid kit for an antibacterial wipe and puts a steadying hand on Blaine’s shin. “This might sting.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispers, his eyes squeezed shut, “I’m ready.”

“Big baby,” Kurt murmurs affectionately, touching the edge of the wipe to Blaine’s knee. Immediately Blaine tenses up, his jaw tightening, and lets out a small, pathetic noise, his hand flailing in midair. Kurt sighs and sits back on his heels. “Are you gonna let me do this without feeling like I’m causing you incredibly amounts of pain?”

“Sorry,” Blaine cracks an eye open and smiles weakly, “I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Kurt switches hands and grips his thigh instead. “Squeeze my shoulder.”

“Thank you,” Blaine whimpers, flinching as Kurt wipes the blood away from the edges of the cuts, methodically working through the pack of wipes as he cleans Blaine’s knee. Blaine grips Kurt’s shoulder hard enough to probably leave a mark, and Kurt smiles to himself as he throws the last wipe at the trash and sifts through the box of band-aids for one that will fit.

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief and lets his head fall back. “That was awful.”

“You’re welcome, honey,” Kurt kisses his cheek and goes to wash his hands, “Put the first aid kit away?”

“But Kurt, my ankle,” the pout is audible in his voice, and Kurt sighs. “You’re such a baby. Do you need help getting to the couch?”

Blaine grins and hops to his feet, wobbling uncertainly on one leg until Kurt scoops him up. Blaine giggles and wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck, nuzzling his shoulder.

“No more trying to hurdle the leashes of small dogs, okay honey?” Kurt adjusts his grip on Blaine’s legs, and then the door to the loft slides open and Rachel and Santana walk in.

“Oh,” Santana’s grin is sharklike and Kurt sighs, anticipating the ridiculous comment that will undoubtedly follow, “Look, Rachel, we’ve finally caught them in the middle of roleplay! Doctor and patient, huh?”

“Blaine tripped over a dog leash and sprained his ankle, Santana,” Kurt rolls his eyes, “He can’t walk.”

“Sure, sure,” Santana drops her bag on the floor and stretches as she walks across to her area, “But if I hear any noises coming from your area, I’m gonna come in, and I’m not gonna knock!”

Kurt rolls his eyes again as he lowers Blaine onto the couch and drags the coffee table over for him to rest his foot on. “Feeling any better?”

“A bit,” Blaine reaches out and grabs his shoulders, “You know what would make me feel better, though?”

“You tell me,” Kurt smirks, “What would make you feel better?”

“A kiss,” Blaine purses his lips and then squeaks when Kurt pins him down on the couch, smooching him hard on the mouth. “Kurt!”

Kurt smiles and reaches over Blaine for the remote. “Wanna marathon Golden Girls?”

“You read my mind,” Blaine grins, and settles back against Kurt’s chest.


	5. echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day five: echo. daddies!klaine.

The smash echoes around the apartment as soon as Kurt steps over the threshold. He frowns, hefting his briefcase in his hands, and steps quietly towards the kitchen. Charlie and Blaine are both supposed to at home today, but he supposes they could have gone out -

“Oh,  _nooooo_ ,” he hears a little voice wail, “Oh  _no_ , Daddy will be  _so mad_ ,”

“Charlie?” he calls, “Everything okay in there?”

There’s another, smaller crash, and his son appears in the hallway, his bottom lip wobbling and tears already streaking down his cheeks.

“Papa!” he wails, launching himself at Kurt, and Kurt drops his briefcase and scoops him up. “Oh, darling, what’s happened? What have you done to your hands?”

There are a few shallow slices on his son’s palms, and Charlie shakes his head and hides his face in Kurt’s scarf. “No.”

“Did someone hurt you? Where’s Daddy?”

“Sleepin’,” Charlie mumbles, “Papa, my hands hurt. I tried to bring Daddy water, and it went wrong.”

“Okay, sweetie, let’s fix that. Do you want batman band-aids or princess ones?”

Charlie sniffs. “Both?”

“Of course,” Kurt carries him through into the kitchen and then stops. “Oh.”

“I'm  _sorreeee_ ,” Charlie moans, “It was an accident, I  _promise_.”

“It’s all right, my darling, it’s only a glass,” he steps over the shattered glass on the floor, placing Charlie carefully on the island and pressing a kiss to his curly blond hair. “Are your hands hurting any more?”

“No,” Charlie swings his legs, “I changed my mind, can I have the jungle ones?”

“Of course,” Kurt smiles, grabbing the first aid kit, “Can I wash them?”

“’s it gonna hurt?” Charlie pouts, “I wanna band-aid.”

“This comes first, my darling, I’m sorry,” Kurt lifts him up and seats him by the sink, turning it on and letting the water run over his fingers until it’s lukewarm. “Hands?”

Reluctantly, Charlie offers out one hand at a time, whimpering and kicking his legs out as Kurt cleans them and dries them as carefully as he can. “Still want the jungle ones?”

“Mmhmm,” Charlie mumbles, stretching out his hands for Kurt to stick band-aids on.

Kurt kisses each band-aid as it’s applied, making Charlie giggle and squirm. “Papa!”

“I’m kissing it better,” Kurt says, kissing the last band-aid and scooping him up again. “Do you want to watch TV, my darling?”

“Please!” Charlie reaches up to hug Kurt around his neck as they walk through to the den, “Thank you, Papa.”

“That’s all right, my darling,” he kisses Charlie on the nose and turns on the TV to a mindless kid’s show, leaving the door open as he goes to clean up the broken glass.

Once the floor is clean and dry, he checks in on Charlie (fast asleep on the couch) and then pushes the door open to their bedroom.

Blaine is fast asleep on top of the covers, and by the flush in his cheeks and the way his breath wheezes on each inhale Kurt can tell he’s not well. Smiling, Kurt leans over him and runs a hand through his hair. “Blaine, honey, wake up.”

“Mm?” he blinks his eyes open and then groans. “M'head.”

“You’ve got a fever,” Kurt whispers, “Do you want some water? Or Gatorade?”

“A hug would be good,” Blaine croaks, and Kurt smiles and lets Blaine tug him in and hug him tight.

“Welcome home,” Blaine mumbles, and Kurt kisses his fever-hot throat and says “It’s nice to be back.”


	6. falter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day six: falter. alternate meeting ft. ice skating klaine.

In Kurt’s opinion, ice skating should really be banned. There’s nothing fun about it, not unless you actually  _like_  falling over once every few seconds and freezing to death. Half the glee club seem to have a natural talent for zooming about on tiny metal blades, and the other half are an absolute catastrophe. Unfortunately, he falls into the latter category.

“I swear to god,” he moans to Mercedes, who is sitting on the benches outside the rink, “I am actually going to  _kill_  Rachel. This was a stupid idea.”

“C'mon, Kurt, it’ll be fun!” she grins, lacing up her skates, “Quit being such a spoilsport.”

“Sorry if I don’t like sliding around on ice like an idiot,” Kurt sighs, and holds out a hand to help her onto the ice. She brushes it off and steps down, grabbing the barrier to keep her balance.

“You too? God, I’m glad I’m not the only one here who’s utterly incapable of keeping their balance.”

“You’re doing better than Finn,” she grins, pointing across the rink to where his brother is still clinging to the barrier around the edge.

“Whatever,” Kurt bites his lip and lets go of the barrier, sliding away slowly. “Oh god.”

“You look ridiculous,” Mercedes laughs, and then someone else yells “Whoa whoa whoa watch out -!” and Kurt looks up just in time to see someone careening towards him. They collide with a thump and go sprawling out onto the ice, much to Mercedes’ amusement.

“Ow,” Kurt groans, rubbing at the back of his head where it had bumped off the ice, “God, what the hell were you -”

He falters as he actually  _looks_  at the boy who is lying on top of him. He’s - beautiful, for a lack of other words, with tanned skin and dark eyes and stupidly long eyelashes. He blinks down at Kurt and then blurts “Oh my god I am  _so_ sorry my stupid friend pushed me and I slipped I didn’t mean to hit you -”

“It’s fine,” Kurt mumbles, even though it’s not fine because this is his favourite coat and he worked sixteen hours at his dad’s shop to be able to afford it.

The boy is still babbling away “ - couldn't  _stop_ , and your coat, I’m so sorry I hope I haven’t ruined it, it’s really nice, let me help you up -”

He starts trying to climb off Kurt and manages to elbow him in the ribs in the process, serving to drive even more air out of his lungs. Kurt gasps, winded, and the boy flails his hands and yelps “I’m really sorry, sorry!” as people start to crowd around them.

“I’m fine!” Kurt wheezes when the boy tries to do - something that involves his ribs, “I’m fine, just -  _ow._ ”

“Sorry,” the boy says again, sounding miserable. He climbs to his feet, only slipping a little, and offers Kurt a hand up.

“Thanks,” he puffs, and then slips  _again_ , but this time ends up falling against the boy’s chest, grabbing onto his coat. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, scrambling to get his feet underneath him again, “Sorry, I -”

He looks up, into the boy’s eyes again and  _goddamit_  he’s hot, with curly hair escaping his adorable hat and framing his adorable face as he looks down at Kurt with concern. “Are you okay? Hold on, let’s go to the edge, c'mon.”

“Thanks,” Kurt lets go of him and grabs the edge as soon as he’s within range of it, “Sorry for - falling on you.”

“It’s fine!” he says brightly, “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt,” Kurt takes his outstretched hand and smiles.

“Hey, get some, Hummel!” Puck whoops as he speeds past, nearly colliding with two boys making their way towards them. “Are you all right, Blaine?” one of them asks, ignoring Kurt’s bright red cheeks and the way he snatches his hand from Blaine’s.

“I’m fine,” Blaine smiles, “Kurt was kind enough to cushion my fall, so. Thank you, Kurt.”

“No problem,” Kurt says weakly, and then the boy waves and pushes off to join his friends.

Kurt groans and puts his face in his hands. “Goddammit.”

“Boo, what the hell happened there?” Mercedes appears from behind him and brushes the ice off his back, “That boy was  _hot_  for you, you should have seen his face when you were on the floor panting.”

“Yeah, I’m sure I looked real sexy,” he sighs.

“Hey, don’t -”

“Kurt!” Brittany squeals, “C'mon, come skate with me!”

“Okay, Britt, okay, just - go easy on me, all right?” he lets her take his hand and pull him away from the edge.

He keeps finding himself watching Blaine as they go, and wishing that he’d said something more than ‘thanks’ or 'I’m Kurt.’ He’s cute and when he smiles his eyes scrunch up and he keeps doing this little swish-turn move that gives Kurt a great view of his ass.

“You should talk to him,” Brittany says, helping him up off the floor for the fifth time, “He’s looking at you too.”

“What would I say?” Kurt sighs, “Hi, your butt is really nice?”

“Sure!” she smiles, “Or maybe tell him that you’re both unicorns and maybe you should have hot unicorn sex.”

“No,” Kurt says quickly, and then loses his balance and falls on his ass again. “Okay, I’m done. I’m getting off this damn rink. Thank you for your help, Britt.”

“No problem!” she trills, speeding off, and Kurt shuffles to the edge of the rink and steps up to the bleachers, sitting down with a relieved sigh. He can sit and watch for the rest of the time they’re here.

“Hey.”

He jumps and looks up to see Blaine standing a few feet away, smiling nervously. “Sorry to bother you, I just - I saw you sitting here, and I have an extra hot chocolate? So if you wanted it, um, you’re welcome to it.”

“Oh,” Kurt blushes, “Thank you.”

He takes the polystyrene cup from Blaine and takes a sip, blushing even harder when Blaine sits down next to him. “So, um. You go to McKinley? One of your friends said so.”

“Yeah, I do,” Kurt glances sideways at him, “What about you?”

“Dalton Academy, up in Westerville. Hence the hat,” he gestures to his beanie and shrugs.

“Uh huh,” Kurt says, and after that the conversation goes very quiet.

“Do you want to get coffee sometime?” Blaine says suddenly, “Because I - you’re really nice and cute and  _oh god_  I didn’t mean to say that -”

Kurt laughs because a) he is really adorable when he babbles and b)  _he said Kurt is cute_. “Coffee? Like, a date?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nods enthusiastically, “Like a date.”

“Sure,” Kurt grins, tugging his phone out of his jacket pocket, “Can I…can I maybe get your number?”

“Of course!” Blaine’s cheeks are bright red and he’s stuttering a bit, but as they fumble to swap phones and steal glances at each other, Kurt can’t help but send up a silent thank-you to Rachel Berry.  _Maybe a group bonding exercise wasn’t so bad after all._


	7. gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day seven: gift.

“ _The bite is a gift._ ”

“This show is awful,” Kurt says into Blaine’s shoulder, " _Awful_.“

"It’s not that bad,” Blaine turns to kiss his temple, “C'mon, at least appreciate how spectacular Tyler Posey is shirtless.”

“No,” Kurt tenses up when the music cuts out, “Oh god, what’s happening?”

“Kurt, the scene is over, okay? No more scary people with crossbows.”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into watching this,” Kurt whispers, throwing his legs over Blaine’s lap and scooting closer. Blaine smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling into his hair. “It’s a good show.”

“You know I hate werewolves.”

“They’re not really werewolves, Kurt. They’re like, weird wolf people.”

“They’re scary,” Kurt mumbles, but he peeks up at Blaine with a smile to tell him he’s just kidding around.

The episode ends a few minutes later, but Kurt doesn’t move from Blaine’s lap. “Okay, it’s not that bad.”

“Told you,” Blaine grins, “Told you.”

“Shut up. I appreciate how everyone is shirtless a lot, is all. You better tell me when something scary is gonna happen though, or I’ll scream,” Kurt turns his face into Blaine’s throat, kissing his collarbone lightly. Blaine smiles and reaches for the remote. “Next episode?”

“Next episode,” Kurt agrees, tightening his grip on Blaine’s shirt, “And Blaine?”

“Mmhmm?”

“That Derek guy gets shirtless at some point, right?”

Blaine laughs. “Yes, he does. I love you, Kurt.”

“Love you too,” Kurt smiles, and leans his head against Blaine’s chest.


	8. ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day nine: ice. day eight can be found with a short follow up in the werewolf!blaine verse.

“I’m h-h-home!” Blaine calls, slamming the loft door behind him and peeling his snow-soaked hat off his head. His gloves, coat and scarf follow it quickly, and he’s toeing off his shoes when Kurt appears around the corner, carrying a tray with four cups of cocoa on it. “Hi, baby,” he smiles, leaning in to kiss Blaine’s cheek, “We’re having a takeout evening, come join me on the couch when you’re changed?”

“Sure,” Blaine says through chattering teeth, “Be there in a moment.”

Kurt smiles and disappears into the main part of the loft, and Blaine makes a run for the bathroom in his clothes, dripping slushy water all over the kitchen floor.

One quick shower with barely-warm water and a change of clothes later, he’s padding into the den area in slippers and a thick woolen sweater. Kurt has saved the couch for them, and judging by his messy hair and the popcorn scattered on the floor, he had to fight the girls for it.

“Hey, you made it out,” he smiles, patting the couch, “Come sit with me.”

Shivering, Blaine curls into his fiancé’s arms as Rachel and Santana bicker over what movie they’re going to watch.

“Your hands are like ice,” Kurt murmurs, “Is it bad out there?”

“It’s blizzarding,” Blaine groans appreciatively as Kurt hands him a cup of cocoa, “I fell in a snow drift, too.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Kurt kisses his hair and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, “You want Indian tonight?”

“Mmm, please,” Blaine sighs, sipping at his drink and watching as Rachel cues up the movie on the TV. “What are we watching?”

“Alien,” Rachel says, clearly unhappy about it, “Santana won.”

“Damn right I did, you fuckers,” Santana grumbles, “We’ve watched your fucking musicals three nights in a row. It’s time for some good old-fashioned horror.”

“Oh no,” Kurt says weakly, and Blaine leans back and kisses him softly on the mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“My hero,” Kurt says into his hair as the movie starts, and Blaine leans back against him and smiles, content.


	9. jigsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day ten: jigsaw

“A jigsaw?” Kurt says, “Really, Blaine?”

“Just open it, okay?” Blaine says, grinning, “I promise it’s worth it.”

Kurt sighs. “You know I hate jigsaws. I swear, if this is a 1000-piece blank white one - or if it’s a  _map_ , I  _hate_  maps…”

“Kurt, c'mon,” Blaine wheedles, lying on his belly on the couch, “It’ll get us both off our electronics, save battery, and it’ll be  _fun_.”

“Blaine,” Kurt deadpans, “This is not my idea of fun.”

“Humour me?” Blaine bats his eyelashes and Kurt sighs. “Fine, fine. This stupid power outage, what a way to spend our anniversary…”

Blaine squeaks and bounces up to grab the battery-operated lamp they’d bought for occasions like this, when the snow is coming down in buckets and the power is out. He places it on the coffee table and sits down next to Kurt, kissing his cheek. “I love you, you know that?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, flicking his boyfriend lightly on the leg. “Okay, let’s get started.”

The puzzle is only 750 pieces, and as they put it together Kurt realises that it’s made up of pictures of them. Dancing at prom, Kurt’s graduation,  _Blaine_ _‘s_ graduation, their first holiday together. 

“Did you get this made?” he asks, putting the piece with their joined hands in the section of Blaine’s graduation, and Blaine smiles. “Do you like it?”

“It’s very sweet,” Kurt sighs as he puts a piece with his Prom Queen crown in the right place, “Makes me nostalgic.”

“I’m glad,” Blaine stands, “I’m gonna light some candles, that okay? Sun’s really going down now.”

“Go ahead,” Kurt mumbles, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on sifting through the puzzle pieces to complete his own graduation picture, he and Blaine wrapped up in each other with gleeful smiles on their faces.

Blaine potters around the apartment, lighting candles and tidying as Kurt slaves over the jigsaw. Nearly an hour later, he’s almost finished and Blaine is warming up soup by lamplight in the kitchen.

“I’m missing two pieces,” Kurt says, staring at the jigsaw. Blaine pokes his head into the living room. “Hm?”

“I’m missing two pieces. The quote in the middle, from Teenage Dream? I’m missing the pieces that should say  _complete_.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I don’t know where it’s gone, this is really annoying.”

“I - I wasn’t expecting you to finish it so soon,” Blaine squeaks, “Um, one second -”

He dashes into the bedroom and Kurt blinks, confused. “Blaine?”

Blaine skids back in, breathless, and from his pocket pulls a small velvet box.

“Oh,” Kurt says.

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine starts, his lips twitching up into a smile, “This was supposed to be way more romantic, believe me. But you know how bad I am at romance, so -” he pulls one of the puzzle pieces from his cardigan pocket and slips it into the right place. “You are my missing puzzle piece. Would you do me the pleasure of making me complete by becoming my husband?”

He flips open the box and inside is a beautiful, sparkling white-gold ring, placed carefully on top of the last piece.

“Oh,  _Blaine_ ,” Kurt whispers, “Yes,  _yes,_ come  _here_  -”

Blaine’s face splits into a grin and he lets Kurt grab him and tug him up, crushing their lips together in a kiss that is mostly held-back tears and helpless smiling than anything else. When he pulls back and shakily removes the ring, taking Kurt’s hand to slide it home, Kurt loses his composure and bursts into tears completely.

“Kurt, no, don’t cry -”

“Happy tears!” Kurt sniffs, burying his face in Blaine’s shoulder and trying to compose himself. His boyfriend -  _fiancé_ \- kisses his temple and squeezes him tight. “I love you so much, Kurt.”

“I love you too,” Kurt whispers, “I love you too.”


	10. key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eleven: key. college!klaine au.

It’s after Blaine spends twenty minutes in the freezing corridor outside Kurt’s loft, knocking and knocking and knocking because Kurt’s phone is on silent and he’s blaring the Wicked soundtrack and singing along at the top of his voice in the shower that Kurt thinks about the swapping keys thing.

“I’m so sorry,” he grimaces as Blaine shivers in his arms, his cold face pressed into Kurt’s throat, “I - I should get a doorbell or something, god, Blaine, I’m so  _sorry_.”

“’M f-f-f-f-fine,” Blaine stammers, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and tilting his face up with a smile, “I know of a way y-you can warm me -  _achoo!_ ”

Kurt can’t help it - the startled look on Blaine’s face is incredibly cute and he starts to laugh. Blaine pouts. “That w-w-was supposed to b-be seductive!”

“It was cute,” Kurt kisses him on the end of the nose, “Rachel and Santana won’t be back for a couple hours, so how about you shower and then we’ll see about retiring to the bedroom?”

“Mm, sure,” Blaine peels off his snow-soaked outerwear and Kurt’s mouth goes a little dry at the way his wet jeans cling to his thighs as he strips off right there. “Um.”

“See you in a minute,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes, and Kurt makes a squeaky noise and adjusts himself in his jeans.

**

Later that week, he finds himself standing in front of the closest locksmiths, his own house key clutched in his hand, the teeth biting into his palm. Taking a deep breath, he pushes open the door. “Hello?”

“Hi and welcome to Thompson’s Locksmiths,” a bored looking woman says, “How can I help you?”

“Um, can I get a copy of this key made?” he asks, unpeeling his fingers from the key and dropping it into her hand. She smile-grimaces at him and mumbles something about it taking a few minutes.

While he’s waiting, Kurt tugs his phone from his pockets and smiles when he sees there are two texts waiting from Blaine.

**From: Blaine <3 <3  
omg. european history is SOOO boring. remind me why i took it again? xxxxx**

**From: Blaine <3 <3  
ALSO. happy five month anniversary!!!! can’t wait to see you this afternoon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Laughing to himself, Kurt texts back.

**To: Blaine <3 <3  
Excuse you! European History is fascinating, you dummy. And you better be there soon, I have a present waiting for you….xxxxxx**

**From: Blaine <3 <3  
is it blowjobs?**

**To: Blaine <3 <3  
Not blowjobs. But they could happen. Depends on whether you’re good or not ;)**

**From: Blaine <3 <3  
i’d better be good then. lecture is nearly done and girl next to me is giving me dirty looks, i’m gonna put my phone in my bag. love youuuuuuuuuuu xxxxx**

Kurt smiles and slides the phone back into his pocket, just as the woman comes back through with two copies of the key. “That’ll be five dollars, please.”

“Sure, sure,” he leafs through his wallet and hands her a five dollar bill, “Thank you very much!”

“Have a nice day,” she says dully, and Kurt lets the door shut behind him and starts down the road to his loft.

Blaine arrives nearly an hour later, just as Rachel and Santana leave. He must have stopped by his dorm and changed, because he’s wearing a smart blazer and a different bowtie to the one he was wearing in the picture Kurt got of his outfit that morning.

“You look nice,” he smiles, leaning in to kiss him, and Blaine smiles against his mouth. “I wanted to look good for dinner.”

“Well, before that,” Kurt says, pulling the key out from his pocket, “I have something to give you.”

“Kurt, I haven’t got you anything -”

“No, no, this isn’t a  _present_  per se, it’s more access to something you already had. Sort of.”

“Um -?”

“Just - here,” Kurt presses the key into Blaine’s hand, bringing his knuckles up to kiss them lightly. Blaine opens his fingers and gasps. “Is this key for -”

“The loft? Yes,” he smiles, “You’re just a big a part of this silly family as Rachel or Santana, and I want you to feel welcome here at any time, whenever you want to be here.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, his eyes shining wetly, “I can’t - I can’t give you this back, to my dorm, I can’t -”

“It’s okay, Blaine,” Kurt cups his jaw and kisses him sound on the mouth, “I want you to have this.”

“Thank you so much,” Blaine sniffs, and throws his arms around Kurt’s neck, nearly toppling them both over.

“You’re welcome, honey,” Kurt smiles, and kisses the side of his head, “You are  _always_ welcome here.”

“Best boyfriend ever,” Blaine says into his throat, and Kurt laughs. “Ready for food?”

“Of course,” Blaine sniffs and kisses him one last time, and lets Kurt lead him through to the kitchen, where their dinner is waiting for them.


	11. loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twelve: loft. slightly nsfw. warning for: minor somnophilia.

When Blaine moves into the loft at the beginning of September, Kurt starts seeing the downsides to living in a place where there are no walls.

When Blaine was visiting it was easy - Rachel had classes or Santana had a shift at work or they wanted to show Sam something. They would always be able to find a spare second to mess around with each other, sometimes cutting it so close that Kurt’s roommates would return while they were still out of breath and laying on top of the covers, sweaty and naked and giggling softly.

But now. Now Blaine has homework and scripts to learn and although their shifts at the diner coincide, it’s hard to sum up the energy to do anything after either singing or waiting tables for five hours. So, after Blaine having been there for a month, they have had sex a grand total of four times. It’s driving them both insane, especially now they get to go to sleep and wake up together.

“I wish we had walls,” Blaine mutters one night, when Dani and Santana are going at it behind her curtain and Rachel is belting out  _Funny Girl_  in the kitchen, “I really, really wish we had walls.”

“I know,” Kurt says drowsily from next to him.

“Not even because of them. I just want to be able to have sex with you without being teased mercilessly for a week.”

“Aw, honey,” Kurt grabs for his shoulder and tugs him in, “I’ll tell them to stop.”

“’S ok,” Blaine presses his face into Kurt’s chest, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt sighs, already mostly asleep, and Blaine closes his eyes and puts his other earplug in.

**

The next morning he wakes up to wet, sucking heat around his cock. He’s close already, heat twisting in his stomach, his body twisting up as Kurt licks up the underside of his cock and kisses at the head. His earplugs have fallen out at some point, and he can hear Santana and Rachel bickering in the kitchen as he bites down on his knuckles in an attempt to muffle the moan that’s about to escape. “Unh -  _Kurt_  -” he gasps, clamping his hand over his mouth as his fiancé sinks his mouth down, down,  _down_ , until his nose is pressed up against Blaine’s pubic hair and Blaine is so close he feels like he’s going to cry. “P- _please,_ ’m so close -”

Kurt slides his hand around Blaine’s ass and brushes a dry finger over his hole, and Blaine spasms and whimpers and comes, biting down hard on his lip and grabbing at Kurt’s hair. Kurt makes an obscene slurping noise as he pulls off, grinning, and crawls up Blaine’s body to kiss him. “Good morning.”

“And to you,” Blaine says, still drained and limp from his orgasm, “Um. What?”

“Rachel and Santana were being loud. I decided to take advantage of that fact.”

“Mm, thank you,” Blaine smiles as Kurt kisses him again and then stands, stretching, “I’m gonna go shower.”

“I haven’t returned the favour, though?”

“No need,” Kurt winks and grabs his robe, shrugging it on, “I’m gonna shower. You can go back to sleep, though, your alarm has another hour on it.”

“Okay,” Blaine says faintly, “Have a nice day.”

“I love you,” Kurt smiles and kisses him one last time before he leaves.

**

When he enters the main part of the loft a few hours later, Santana is sitting on the couch, eating a pastry, and she grins at him as he walks in.

“Morning, Santana,” he smiles, and she laughs. “Morning, Anderson. Nice morning sex with Hummel this morning?”

He nearly drops his mug. “Wh -”

“Sounded good,” she stands and brushes the crumbs off her shirt, “I’m off to work. See you later, baby gay.”

“B-bye?”

“Have fun!” she calls, and Blaine stands silently in the kitchen for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

Maybe living in the loft isn’t that bad after all.


	12. message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day thirteen: message.

A series of messages left on Kurt’s voicemail by Blaine.

“Y _ou’ve reached Kurt Hummel. I’m not available right now, so please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Hey, Kurt! It’s Blaine, Blaine Anderson. From Dalton. Uh, yeah, so, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I managed to snag some tickets to see RENT next weekend, so I was wondering if you wanted to come see it with me? Um, just text or call whenever you have an answer. See you!”

“ _Hi, you’ve reached -_  Blaine! _Stop it - you’ve reached Kurt! Please leave a message after the beep!”_

“Kurt! It’s Blaine, I know we’re going to the movies this evening, but I have to tell you - I got Tony, Kurt! I can’t believe it! It’s all thanks to you, Kurt, I love you so much. I’ll see you later! Mwah!”

“ _Hi, you’ve reached -_ Blaine! _Stop it - you’ve reached Kurt! Please leave a message after the beep!_ ”

“Kurt, please pick up. I’m so,  _so_ , sorry, Kurt, I just - I just want to explain to you, I just need to explain, I am  _so sorry_. Please call me back, okay? I love you. I’m sorry.”

“ _You have reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel_ _. I’m not available right now, but you can contact at my work number at… or leave a message after the tone.”_ _  
_

“Kurt! Kurt, I’m a finalist for NYADA! I just got the letter right now - you’re probably at work or something, oh god, I hope I’m not getting you into trouble. I just had to tell you first. I’m so excited, I can’t believe this. Um, please call me back, I need help deciding what to sing. I lo - uh, have a nice day! Bye!”

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Kurt Hummel! I’m busy right now -”_

_“Probably with his fiancé!”_

_“Shhh - I’m busy right now, but please leave a message after the tone!”_

“Kurt, uh, please don’t freak out, but I’m in the emergency room. I tripped during dance class and caught my wrist wrong, I think it’s broken.  _Don’t_  freak out, I’m fine, they have me on the good drugs, but I need you to…I need you. Please disregard the texts you got from Santana, she’s blowing it all out of proportion, okay? I love you, Kurt. See you soon.”

_“You’ve reached Kurt Hummel! I’m not available right now, but please leave a message after the tone!”_

“Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt, I just got the letter, the paperwork’s gone through. Kurt,  _we’re getting a baby!_  I’m just about to call our lawyer so we can really get the ball rolling, but I had to tell you. Oh my god, I’m so excited, my hands are shaking so bad. Call me back when you get this message, okay? I love you!” _  
_

“ _Hello, you’ve reached Kurt Hummel. I can’t come to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. If you’re calling to enquire about commissions, please contact the main number for the business, at…”_

“Hi Kurt, it’s Blaine, sorry for calling your work phone.  _Don’t_  freak out, but Ethan’s school just called me and he’s broken his arm. I’m driving up to the hospital, but he’s going to want you, I talked to him and he was very,  _very_  upset. Please call me back as soon as you get this message. I love you.”

And one from Kurt to Blaine.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Blaine Anderson! Please leave a message after the tone! Have a nice day!_ ”

“Are you ready? Okay, three, two, one… _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Blaine -”_

“It’s happy birthday _Daddy,_ Papa!” **  
**

 _“_ Sorry, darling!  _Happy birthday, dear Daddy, happy birthday to you!_ ”

“Have a nice day, Daddy!”

“Have a lovely day, darling. Enjoy your first day of being forty, I love you!”


	13. neon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day fourteen: neon.

“Kurt?”

Kurt turns, smiling as his fiancé opens the door to the roof. “Hey, B. Come over here?”

Shivering, Blaine jogs across the roof, slipping a little on the thin layer of snow, and into Kurt’s arms. “Not that it’s not a beautiful evening with the snow and everything, but why did you want to meet me? It's  _freezing_  out here.”

“I know, but I have something I want to say,” Kurt touches the box in the pocket of his jacket, “Do you remember that really heavy snowfall after Mr. Schue’s failure of a wedding? When I was back in New York?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Blaine says, his breath making a cloud in the air as he huddles closer to Kurt, glancing around at the buildings surrounding them. The neon sign for the diner across the road flickers a little and they both jump, laughing a little, “We were doing songs from movies in glee that week.”

“Well,” Kurt says, “I was still, y'know, dancing around things with Adam that week. And while we were all snowed in, we watched Moulin Rouge.”

“Our movie,” Blaine breathes as Kurt takes his hands, pulling him in close. “Our movie,” he confirms, smiling, “And I starting dozing halfway through, because I’d been stumbling through snow all day. And when Come What May started playing, I dreamed up a whole scenario, based on this rooftop.”

Blaine looks around, confused. “This one?”

“Yep. There were lights, and snow, and it looked just like the Elephant Building. With the neon sign and everything,” he smiles, “And we sang Come What May.”

Blaine gasps. “Our song.”

“Our song,” Kurt echoes, and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist. “And I woke up crying, because I wanted that  _so much_. But I pushed it out of my mind, because I knew it meant I still loved you, and I couldn’t deal with that just yet. I was still mad at you - or trying to be, anyway.”

Blaine’s eyes have gone all wide and wet, his bottom lip trembling a little. “Kurt -”

“Hold on, I’m not done. When we got back together - when you proposed! - I started thinking about it again. And while I don’t want to have a movie themed wedding, I felt like I wanted to do something reminiscent of that dream. So.”

He drops to one knee and pulls the box from his pocket.

Blaine squeaks and covers his mouth. “ _Kurt!_ ”

“You are the one for me, Blaine. And I will love you until my dying day. So even though you beat me to it, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god,  _yes_  you idiot,” Blaine’s hands are shaking as Kurt slides the ring he’d bought onto his finger, “I can't  _believe_  you -”

Kurt interrupts him with a kiss, sliding his arms around Blaine’s waist and lifting him up off the floor. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck and tilts his head sideways, kissing Kurt harder, his body shaking as Kurt presses him up against the wall around the edge of the roof. As they part Blaine sniffs and wipes his eyes, smiling. “Kurt, I can’t believe you.”

“Hey, I wanted to propose too,” Kurt pecks his cheek. “You’re cold.”

“Not with you,” Blaine looks at his ring, his eyes welling up again, “Kurt, it's  _beautiful_.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” he kisses Blaine again, drawing a soft moan from Blaine’s lips, and then takes his hand. “I organised Rachel and Santana to be out for the evening…”

Blaine grins, wiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks. “Oh, you’re such a romantic.”

“Okay, we had sex in the car after you proposed to me.”

“Shhh,” Blaine lets Kurt lead him inside, the cold of his ring pressing into Kurt’s hand, “It was good sex.”

“It always is with you,” Kurt laughs, and stops to sling Blaine over his shoulder, ignoring his shocked squawk, “Now come on, fiancé. I have plans for you." 


	14. overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day fifteen: overture. single dad kurt/teacher blaine.

Zach’s Christmas play is going to be a disaster, Kurt can tell by the time the overture begins. The stereo playing the music is tinny and crackly, and through the threadbare curtains he can see that the kids are still running into place. He nearly rolls his eyes through the religious drivel that the principal drones out before the play actually begins.

It’s sweet, even if Joseph forgets his lines three times and Mary drops Baby Jesus by accident. Zach, walking onto stage holding a broomstick with a camel head on it and a box probably containing fake gold tucked under his arm, catches Kurt’s eye and nearly drops the box waving. Kurt flickers a wave with one hand, the other keeping the camera steady so he can send a good tape back to Grandpa and Grandma in Ohio. Zach is a convincing Wise Man, delivering his lines loud and clear like Kurt had taught him, gesturing big and bowing low when he presents the startled Joseph with his box of gold. Kurt flashes him a thumbs up as he retreats to the back of the stage with the kids playing the animals, mouthing  _fantastic!_  as his son bounces on his heels and grins.

Afterwards he slides backstage, grinning as Zach races towards him, his robes getting caught around his feet as he trips into Kurt’s arms and squeals as Kurt spins him around, “Daddy! Was I good? Was I good?”

“You were amazing, my little star!” Kurt smacks a kiss on his forehead, “I was so proud!”

Zach grins and squirms, his cheeks going red. “I got all my lines right and everything!”

“You sure did,” Kurt lets him down and takes his son’s hand, “Are you ready to go home?”

“No, no, you hafta meet Mr. Anderson,” Zach tugs him back towards the stage, “He put the whole thing together so quick, he’s great, c'mon!”

Kurt lets Zach pull him to where the man who must be the replacement for his old teacher is standing, looking a little nervous.

“Mr. Anderson!” Zach yells, “Mr. Anderson, this is my dad, Kurt!”

“Hi,” Kurt says, offering out his hand to shake, and then the man looks up and his brain sort of freezes up.

 _Zach never told me his teacher was hot. Of course he wouldn’t, that’s a stupid thing to think. Oh god, he's **so hot**. Fuck, he’s talking to me, oh fuck_  -

“ - such a talented kid, I’m so lucky to have him in my class,” the man says, and Kurt nods and squeezes Zach’s hand. “Thank you Mr. Anderson, he really is.”

“Please,” Mr. Anderson smiles, “Call me Blaine.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, smiling helplessly at him, “I’m Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you, Kurt,” Blaine says, and then Kurt becomes suddenly aware that he’s still holding Blaine’s hand. He snatches it back, blushing, and Blaine smiles brightly. “I’ll see you around, Kurt.”

“Of course!” Kurt squeaks, and Blaine is walking away, and he sighs out a breath.

_Goddammit, Hummel. You managed to screw that one up._

“Really, Daddy,” Zach grumbles, “That  _wasn’t_  what you were supposed to do.”

“Oh?” Kurt says, watching Blaine walk away wistfully. His  _ass_.

“No. You were supposed to swap cells, not blush and stutter and mess up.”

“Swap numbers,” Kurt corrects absent-mindedly, “Sorry, what?”

“You’re supposed to go on a date,” Zach tugs his hand, leading him towards the door, “Mr. Anderson is lonely, and he saw the picture I have of you in my bag and said you were super handsome.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, blushing, “He did?”

“Yes,” Zach sighs heavily, “Never mind.”

Kurt thinks for a moment. “You have a parent-teacher evening coming up, don’t you honey?”

“Maybe,” Zach says, waving at his friend across the hall. Kurt smiles, “Well, we’ll see what happens.”


	15. pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day sixteen: pulse. warning for: vampires, bloodplay, mention of karofsky. in which curses are sold on the streets and kurt is hit by a particularly nasty one.

“Blaine, I honestly can’t believe you want me to do this.”

“Hey, hey,” Blaine reaches out and takes his boyfriend’s hands, rubbing them like he can put warmth back into them, “It might work, you know?”

“What, a theoretical post and two anonymous comments saying that drinking the blood of my ‘one true love’ will make me human again?” Kurt says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Blaine pouts. “I’m not your one true love?”

“Oh, shut up, you know you are,” Kurt folds his arms and nibbles at his lower lip, “I just…what if it doesn’t work?”

“Kurt -”

“I don’t want to be like this for the rest of my life, Blaine. My dad’s close to figuring it out. It’s bad enough I let Karofsky do this to me -”

“You didn't  _let_  him, he cursed you, remember?” Blaine crawls onto Kurt’s lap and cups his cold cheeks, “I love you, Kurt, and I trust you. You’re not going to hurt me, and if this doesn’t work then we’ll try something else. But it’s worth a shot, right?”

“Okay,” Kurt takes a breath, turning his face into Blaine’s neck and pressing a kiss to his jaw. Blaine shivers and pulls back. “One second, okay? Let’s just get everything ready.”

“Okay,” Kurt watches as Blaine collects gauze, energy drinks, tape and a spare shirt from around the room and places them on the bedroom table. “Ready,” he smiles, climbing back onto Kurt’s lap and seating himself on Kurt’s thighs, “Let’s go.”

“If I hurt you -”

“Kurt, darling, don't  _worry_.”

“Blaine,” Kurt slides his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck, holding his gaze, “If I hurt you, or you change your mind, you have to tell me to stop. Okay? Just - if I don’t listen, just hit me.”

“What?!”

“Just - whack me. On the side of the head. I’ll stop.”

“Kurt, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Blaine,” Kurt arches an eyebrow, “I’m immortal. You’re not going to hurt me.”

“Okay, fine,” Blaine goes to undo his bowtie, but Kurt grabs his wrist and then kisses it gently, his lips brushing over where Blaine’s pulse thrums under his skin. “Let me?”

“Go ahead,” Blaine smiles as Kurt gently, carefully undoes his bowtie and lays it aside. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Blaine nods, and then yelps when Kurt gathers him up and stands, moving so they’re up against the headboard. “Kurt!”

“I just want us to be comfortable,” Kurt says, his eyes roving over the exposed skin of Blaine’s throat. Swallowing, Blaine reaches up and undoes the buttons of his polo, tugging the collar aside.

“Blaine?”

“Mm?”

“I love you,” Kurt kisses him on the mouth, “Remember that.”

Blaine grins. “I always do, silly.”

Kurt takes a deep breath, more out of habit than anything else, and leans in to press a kiss to Blaine’s throat. Blaine leans his head back, his breath hitching as Kurt nips lightly at the skin under his jaw. “Ready?”

“ _Yes_ , Kurt, just -”

There’s a sudden sharp pain and Blaine gasps, jolting as Kurt’s fangs sink into his neck. The pain fades almost immediately, replaced by a odd sort of numbness, and then Blaine whimpers as he feels Kurt start to suck. It feels  _good_ , and he’s not sure if it's  _supposed_  to feel good but it does, like electricity running down his spine and making his whole body seize up tight. _  
_

“Oh my god,” he whispers, reaching up to thread his fingers through Kurt’s hair, and his boyfriend pulls away, his eyes wide. “Should I stop?”

“No, no, I’m fine, go ahead,” Blaine presses his head back down against his throat again, and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and settles back against the headboard. Blaine just sort of - floats, his eyes falling closed. He’s hard against Kurt’s stomach but he doesn’t want to come, he just wants to - stay there, in Kurt’s arms, feeling safe and loved and -

“Blaine? Blaine, honey, come back to me?”

He blinks his eyes open and frowns. “K…Kurt?”

Kurt sighs in relief. “Oh thank god. You went all limp and I was scared I’d really hurt you.”

His face is blotchy, like it gets when he’s been 'crying’ as well as a vampire can, and his mouth is still red from blood -  _Blaine’s_  blood. Blaine struggles upright and touches his cheek. “Kurt, I’m fine, I promise.”

“Good,” Kurt sighs, and Blaine touches the side of his neck, finding the puncture marks covered by gauze already. “Feeling human?” he asks, sitting up, and Kurt shrugs. “Not really. But we’ll wait.”

**

Two hours later, Kurt still has no pulse.

“It’s not working,” he says bitterly, “I’m stuck like this forever.”

“Kurt, it’s only been two hours -”

“Stop pretending, Blaine. This was never going to work. I’m gonna be like this for the rest of my life.”

“Kurt -”

“Don’t,” Kurt says miserably, “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay,” Blaine says softly, and doesn’t say anything about how Kurt doesn’t need sleep any more.

Blaine goes to bed a few hours later, still feeling a little weak and shaky from the blood loss, and finds Kurt lying on his side in the bed, his eyes closed. He sighs and leans over to kiss his boyfriend’s head. “I love you,” he murmurs, “Whether you’re vampire or human, Kurt, I’ll love you just the same.”

Kurt doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t stop Blaine from wrapping his arms around him when he goes to sleep either.

Blaine wakes up in the middle of the night to Kurt shifting out of his arms. He’s boiling hot and Blaine sits up, blinking. “Kurt?”

“I gotta pee,” Kurt says sleepily, “Be back in a second.”

“'Mkay,” Blaine sighs, lying down again. And then his eyes fly open and he sits up suddenly. "Kurt!“

"What?”

“Put your hand on your heart?”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine, fine,” Kurt mumbles, and then he goes very quiet.

“Kurt?”

There’s the sound of feet pounding on the floor and then Kurt comes flying onto the bed, his eyes wide. He grabs Blaine’s hand and shoves it under his shirt, pressing it over his heart. “Tell me you can feel it beating. Tell me you can.”

Blaine’s breath catches as he feels the thump of Kurt’s hand under his heart. “I feel it.”

“It worked,” Kurt chokes out, “It worked, Blaine, I’m - I’m human again.”

Blaine kisses him,  _hard_ , relishing the feel of Kurt’s mouth - warm and soft and when he bites at Blaine’s lower lip there’s no sharp fangs to pierce his flesh. They pull back, smiling at each other helplessly, and Kurt cups Blaine’s jaw, his hands warm and soft. “I love you,” he says softly, and Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist and kisses him again. “I love you too, Kurt. Welcome back.”


	16. quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day seventeen: quick. daddies!klaine.

“Kurt! Kurt, come quick!”

Kurt nearly drops his tablet and knocks his tea to the floor as he scrambles away from his desk, his heart pounding in his chest. “What is it? What’s wrong? Is everything -“

Blaine is kneeling on the floor, his eyes wide, and their son, eight months old and grinning, is standing up.

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathes, “Did he -”

“All by himself,” Blaine squeaks, as Charlie squeals and tightens his grip on the edge of the couch, “Take a picture, take a picture!”

”I don’t - what -” Kurt spots Blaine’s phone on the armchair and grabs it, fumbling to enter the code and kneel down. “Charlie, smile, baby!”

Charlie doesn’t understand what Kurt’s saying but he beams at him anyway, drooling a little down his chin with glee. Blaine sweeps him up as soon as the picture is taken, peppering his kisses over his cheerful little face, and Charlie squeaks and flails his fists. Kurt tosses Blaine’s phone onto the couch and slides over to wrap his arms around his little family, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s nose and Blaine’s forehead.

“He’s standing,” Blaine whispers.

“I know,” Kurt sniffs, feeling tears well up in his eyes, “God, I remember when he was just born, and now he’s  _standing_.”

Charlie babbles and grabs Kurt’s hair, tugging enough to make him yelp. “Hey, hey, baby, don’t -” Blaine mumbles, and just like that the moment of reminiscing on how tiny and delicate Charlie had been when they’d first got back from the hospital, how Kurt had lain in bed that night and watched an exhausted Blaine doze with Charlie in his arms and felt so goddamn  _lucky_  is over.

Kurt detaches his son’s fist from his hair and presses a kiss to it. Charlie smiles up at both of them, kicking out at Blaine’s belly, and Kurt grins helpessly. “I have to work, but… do you want to go out to the park in a bit? Say, half an hour?”

"That sounds wonderful,” Blaine says, lowering Charlie to the ground so he can set off at a crawl towards his dolls. Kurt leans in for a kiss, curling his hand around the back of Blaine’s head, and mumbles “I love you,” against his lips.

“Love you too,” Blaine smiles, and then smacks his ass, “Now go make us money, babe.”

Kurt laughs and blows him a kiss as he makes his way back to the study, his heart light and an unshakeable smile on his face.


	17. river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eighteen: river. warning: reference to canon gay-bashing.

There’s a river behind Blaine’s house that freezes over every year, thick enough for him to skate on. There’s a path just beside it which is rarely frequented by dog walkers, and he can remember bringing hockey sticks and a puck out during winter with Cooper and playing ice hockey with Cooper’s friends.

Cooper’s gone back to LA now, though, and Blaine is standing outside because his mother is  _stifling_  him with constant questions.  _Does your knee hurt? Do your ribs hurt? Is your head aching? Do you need a painkiller? Have you talked to the physiotherapist this week?_

His knee does hurt, and his physio says that he should be good to start walking with the brace, but that means that he’s getting better and Blaine doesn't  _want_  to get better, because better means school and school means -  _them_.

So he’s leaning heavily on his crutches and playing Angry Birds one-handed, his fingers steadily going numb as he tries the level he’s stuck on over and over again. He’s just about to give up and go inside when an ear-piercing whistle startles him, and his phone falls from his hand and bounces out of the back gate.

“God  _dammit_ ,” he hisses, and swings himself forwards, unlatching the gate and staring at the phone on the ground miserably. Bending down is something he still has a problem with, and he’s halfway there, stretching for the phone, when another earsplitting whistle sounds and then something knocks into the back of his legs and sends him sprawling down onto the river which is - half frozen.

It’s been a mild few days and he panics as he falls,  _I don’t want to drown oh god no_. But the ice he hits just splinters, cracking ominously, and he tries to stand but his knee just  _screams_  with pain.

“Fuck,” he wheezes, grabbing for the bank, but he’s slid just far enough out that he can’t reach it, and if he puts any more pressure on the ice it’s going to crack. He’s stuck.

“No, no,” he groans, trying to push backwards so he can reach the other bank, but the fall has jarred his ribs and that hurts too. Inhaling too deep sends a sharp pain jolting through his chest, and he rolls onto his back and tries to breathe.

“Oh god oh god I’m so sorry are you okay? Hold on, just let me -” an unfamiliar voice says, and then someone grabs his hood and tugs a little. Blaine yelps and the voice pitches higher. “Sorry sorry -!”

With a heave and a grunt Blaine is on the bank, gasping for air and clutching his knee. The voice babbles something about a goddamn dog and chasing rabbits and then finally ends it with “Are you okay?”

“ - broken knee,” Blaine mumbles, his breathing evening out enough for him to open his eyes and relax a little. And then he almost starts hyperventilating again, because the person who rescued him is  _stunning_.

“Hi,” he says stupidly, and the boy smiles, his eyes scrunching up. “Oh thank god. I was terrified I was going to end up going to prison for murder or something.”

Blaine wheezes a laugh and sits up slowly, tensing a little when the boy grabs his elbow to help him up. “Sorry,” he says, “My brother’s stupid dog hit you on the way past, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine smiles, grabbing the crutches the boy hands him, “I, um, I’m Blaine.”

“I’m Kurt,” the boy says, blushing and handing him his phone, “Look, you should probably get your knee looked at, but is it okay if I come back later? Just to check you’re okay and probably apologise again? You’re number four, right?”

Blaine glances at his gate and nods. “Yeah, I - yeah. That would be nice.”

“Right. Okay. I’ll - I’ll see you later?” Kurt asks hopefully, and Blaine nods. “See you.”

“Bye!” Kurt flickers his fingers in a wave and then sets off down the path, and Blaine opens the latch again and steps into his garden, a huge grin on his face as he limps back up the garden. Making a fool of himself like that was  _totally_  worth it.


	18. stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day nineteen: stitch. warning for semi-graphic description of blood/injury.

It’s the end of finals and Pamela-Lansbury-plus-Blaine are sprawled out in the apartment, drinking wine and eating takeout. Kurt is tipsy and relaxed in Blaine’s arms, dressed in yoga pants and a warm, fluffy sweater after a day spent mostly in bed.

Rachel hands out their takeout (Chinese, after a four-two vote) and Blaine goes to fetch Kurt a glass of water - he’s reaching the point of tipsy where he’s about to get drunk, and drunk Kurt around Blaine means  _handsy_  Kurt. Not that Blaine minds that, but, well - Dani and Santana can be pretty merciless with the teasing, and he really just  _does not_  have enough energy to deal with that.

“Thanks, baby,” Kurt smiles when Blaine hands him the water, exchanging the glass for a carton of fried rice. Blaine kisses his cheek and flops down onto the couch as Elliott turns the TV channel to a rerun of Friends.

They’re chatting and laughing and not really watching the TV at all when Kurt stands to get another glass of water, stumbling a little as Santana reaches up to pinch his ass. He laughs as he goes, sticking his tongue out at her, and as he disappears around the partition Dani drains her wine and puts the glass just on the edge of the table, close enough to be knocked off onto the wooden floor by Santana’s flailing arm.

It smashes and Blaine automatically pulls his socked feet out of the way as Rachel bolts upright. “Santana! Those were my dads’!”

“Sorry,” Santana rolls her eyes as Kurt comes back in, looking confused. “Guys, what’s -”

“Nono Kurt  _no_  -” Blaine yelps, but his fiancé’s foot has already come down on a shard of glass.

Kurt goes very pale and wobbles slightly. “Um.”

“Fuck,” Blaine hisses, scrambling over the back of the couch and grabbing Kurt’s elbow, “Are you okay?”

“It’s - in. My foot.”

“Gross!” Dani groans, and Kurt wobbles a bit more. “Oh god Blaine it’s in my -”

“Shhh, don’t think about it,” Blaine looks at Rachel, who nods and jumps up, “Just - lean on me, darling, okay? Don’t freak out, just breathe. Elliot, could you sweep up that glass, please?”

“It hurts,” Kurt mumbles, white as a sheet, and Blaine bends down and gently nudges at the backs of his knees until he gets the message and lets Blaine lift him up. “I think I might need the hospital.”

“That’s okay,” Blaine is thankful to see that Rachel already has her phone out, presumably dialling a cab. He seats Kurt on a chair and kneels down, grabbing a hand towel and going to wrap it around Kurt’s foot.

“No, no, not that one,” Kurt sits up, “Get the ugly threadbare ones I got from that thrift shop, not the nice ones.”

“Kurt -”

“Here!” Rachel calls, and seconds later an old grey towel hits Blaine in the back of the head. He mumbles a thanks and starts to wrap it gently around Kurt’s foot.

“I called a cab, it’s on its way,” Rachel says, and Kurt reaches out and squeezes her arm with the hand that’s not covering his face. “Thanks, Rach.”

“No problem,” she kisses his forehead and disappears off. Blaine squeezes Kurt’s knee. “Okay?”

“Sure,” Kurt says faintly, “I would just like this to be over very soon.”

“I’ll do my best to make that happen,” Blaine says.

**

“What’s the prognosis, sir?” Blaine asks, letting Kurt squeeze his hand as tight as he wants as the doctor removes the piece of glass altogether. It’s surprisingly small for the amount of pain it’s caused Kurt, and when it’s finally out Kurt sighs in relief, his body relaxing considerably.

“Stitches,” the doctor says with a smile, “Stitches and a tetanus booster, and keeping off it for a while. Should make a full recovery.”

“Good,” Blaine lifts Kurt’s hand to kiss it, “Hear that, Kurt? Full recovery.”

“Yep,” Kurt says, his voice tight, “Great. Wonderful.”

Blaine smiles as his fiancé hisses through his teeth as the doctor cleans his foot in preparation to stitch him up. “Want me to get you a coffee?”

“No, no, don’t leave,” Kurt sniffs, “I need you.”

“Okay,” Blaine shuffles his chair closer so Kurt can bring their joined hands up to hide his face, “It’s okay, Kurt.”

“I know that,” Kurt snaps, “But I am not enjoying this so stop -  _ow_.”

“Sorry,” the doctor murmurs, and Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt on the cheek. “Squeeze my hand.”

“I  _am_ ,” Kurt sniffs, “I hate wine glasses.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I do. I hate Santana too.”

“I’ll tell her that,” Blaine smiles, and Kurt sniffs again. “You better.”

They sit quietly for a little while - it is nearly one AM, after all, and they’d sat in the waiting room for nearly two hours anyway - until the doctor sits up and announces that Kurt is all fixed.

“Really?” Kurt says sleepily, sitting up, “Completely fixed?”

“Yep,” the doctor smiles, “I’ll give you some pamphlets on aftercare and then you’re free to go.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says, because Kurt appears to have tuned him out. He helps his boyfriend sit up and shrug his coat back on. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Kurt yawns, “But let’s not do takeout and wine nights for a while, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Blaine laughs, and kisses Kurt’s cheek, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt smiles, and squeezes his hand.


	19. torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty: torch. cheerio!kurt.

“Dude,” Mike says, elbowing him hard, “Snap out of it.”

Blaine shakes his head hard. “What? I mean - huh?”

“You,” Mike nods towards the Head Cheerio, storing his books in his locker just across the hall, “Staring at him. It’s creepy.”

Blaine frowns. “I wasn't  _staring_. I was - just looking. You know?”

“You were staring,” Mike sighs, “For real, man, you are the actual definition of carrying a torch for someone. You’d do anything for him.”

“Not anything,” Blaine argues, pushing off the lockers to follow Mike to AP Calc. Mike eyes him. “If he dropped a handkerchief, you’d be on your knees picking it up before he’d even noticed it hit the floor.”

“That’s not true,” Blaine says, even though Kurt once dropped a can of hairspray and Blaine bruised his shin hitting the floor to get it, “It’s fine. It’s just a stupid crush.”

“Sure, buddy,” Mike mutters, but he squeezes Blaine’s shoulder.

**

“I swear to god,” Mercedes groans as Kurt watches Blaine walk down the hallway, “If you don’t make a move on that boy I am going to torch your house.”

“That’s not very nice,” Kurt says faintly, “Oh my god, his  _ass_. Why does he insist on wearing pants like that all the time?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,” she links arms with him and pulls him in the opposite direction, “If you like him that much, ask him to prom.”

“You think he’d say yes?” Kurt asks, frowning, and she rolls her eyes at him. “Kurt, you are a  _catch_. Head Cheerio, lead soloist in glee, and I have  _seen_  how high you can get your legs. He’d be crazy not to say yes.”

Kurt perks up a little, smiling. “Maybe I will.”

“Good,” Mercedes grins, “Now, you better let me copy your math homework, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt laughs, and leans in to kiss her cheek, already planning the perfect song proposal.


	20. us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty one. rival glee clubs au in which kurt and blaine met and started dating in season 3, and both the warblers and ND make it to nationals.

It’s after Kurt spends almost all of lunch staring across the table at the Warblers that Santana catches on.

“Hey,” she says sharply, “What are you looking at?”

He blinks and looks away from where Blaine is dodging peas being flicked at him from one of his friends. “What? Nothing. Nobody.”

She follows his line of sight across the tables to Blaine’s smiling face and rolls her eyes. “Really, Hummel? A Gargler?”

“He’s sweet,” Kurt says defensively, “And if I’m going to pick a team I like, it would be the Warblers. They’ve been nothing but nice to us.”

She flicks his forehead,  _hard_. “Kurt. This is  _nationals_. We’ve worked our pert little asses off for this. It’s us against them. So quit fantasising about taking prep school’s dick up your ass and focus on what’s actually important here. Okay?”

“Whatever,” Kurt mutters, his cheeks bright red, and he stands and pushes his plate away.

“Kurt!” Rachel squeaks, “Where are you going? Competition is tomorrow! You need to eat!”

“Not hungry,” he growls, storming out of the hotel’s dining room. He could go up to his room, but facing the rest of the boys sounds too exhausting, so he heads out onto the balcony.

“Hey,” a voice says softly from behind him, “Everything okay?”

He looks back at his boyfriend and sighs. “I hate that we’re competing against each other,” he murmurs, and Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“I just wanna tell them, but they’d lose it if they knew I was dating the competition.”

“Hey,” Blaine leans over his shoulder and brushes a kiss to his cheek, and Kurt laughs because he can feel how high his boyfriend is leaning up to be able to do that, “Soon one of us will be taking the win, so, either way we’re gonna have some crazy celebration sex, right?”

“Right,” Kurt turns and drapes his arms over Blaine’s shoulders, smiling. “The Warblers know about us yet?”

“I told them a couple of hours ago,” Blaine rests his hands on Kurt’s hips, “They took it pretty well. Thad made me pinky promise not to throw the competition, though.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kurt smiles, “Though of course, we’ll win anyway.”

“Of course,” Blaine laughs, “Meet me tomorrow for coffee before the big event?”

“Of course,” Kurt leans in for a kiss, digging his fingers into the curls that are for once ungelled, hidden beneath a beanie. Blaine’s smiling against his lips, his arms tightening around Kurt’s waist as they part. “Hey, after the results tomorrow -”

“And before the sex?”

“Before the sex,” Blaine agrees, laughing, “I have a tour of NYU the day after tomorrow with my mom, but seeing as we’re both gonna be here next year, as a couple…”

“Yes?” Kurt arches an eyebrow, “Where exactly is this going?”

Blaine takes a deep breath. “Do you want to come to dinner with me and my mom?”

Kurt blinks. He’s met Blaine’s dad - a very awkward conversation with a man who was clearly trying very hard to be accepting - but his mother is away much more frequently. And they’ve only been together for six months, and -

“You don’t have to,” Blaine says quickly, “It’s completely voluntary, I don’t want you to feel like you have to, it’s just - my mom and I are really close, and I really love you, so -”

“Yes,” Kurt cups Blaine’s face and kisses him,  _hard_ , “Yes, I will, that would be  _amazing_.”

Blaine grins, wiggling happily. “Really?”

“Really. Now, c’mon, let’s go cuddle somewhere less obvious,” he takes Blaine’s hand to lead him around the corner, out of sight of the dining hall.

“That bad?” Blaine asks, as they settle on a bench, and Kurt puts his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I got the ‘us against them’ talk again.”

“Wow,” Blaine sighs, “Maybe I should give you a hickey. Speed up the process a little.”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt says, and then eyes the wide collar of Blaine’s sweatshirt. “You, however…”

Blaine giggles. “I won’t stop you.”

“What a good boyfriend you are,” Kurt smiles, and kisses him.


	21. vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty two: vodka.

“Oh, god,” Blaine whispers, “Oh god, vodka shots were a mistake.”

“You’re not kidding,” Kurt smiles at his hungover boyfriend, “Who even gave you vodka shots? The wedding is today!”

“Shhh, shhhhh, please,” Blaine heaves himself across the bed and then flops into Kurt’s lap, “I feel like shit.”

“I know, darling.”

“Why aren’t you hungover?” Blaine presses his face into Kurt’s thigh, “You went to a strip club too, right?”

“Yeah,” Kurt cards his fingers through Blaine’s hair, all clumpy from the gel he didn’t wash out, “But I only had a couple cocktails, and  _I_  drank plenty of water when I got home. I had things to distract me, anyway.”

“Yeah, lucky you,” Blaine murmurs, thinking back to the club he’d visited last night, “I’m pretty sure I just drank because I was embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Part of the package for a bachelor party was a lap dance for everyone. I think I did four shots before mine hoping that it would ease the awkward a little bit.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt starts to giggle, “You got a lap dance? From a  _girl?_ ”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Blaine groans, “She was very nice about my lack of…receptiveness.”

“I’m guessing Sam was enjoying that?”

“He actually ended up trying to dance with them,” Blaine sits up and shuffles into Kurt’s lap in order to be able to reach the glass of water, closing his eyes tight as he leans into the sunlight. “God. remind me to make it very clear when it comes to our bachelor parties that there are to be no strippers. At all.”

“You’re not gonna let Sam take you to Vegas?” Kurt teases, grinning. Blaine shakes his head, sighing. “You have fun with Mercedes?”

“Mmhmm. I didn’t get a lapdance, but I did have a guy in a thong start pelvic thrusting right in front of my face.”

Blaine frowns up at him. “Did you give him money?”

“I did,” Kurt leans down and kisses the frown off his lips, “But if it had been you I would have emptied my savings account into your thong, without a doubt.”

“I don’t know if I’m reassured or not,” Blaine murmurs, and Kurt pecks his cheek and stands. “Egg white omelette sound good, honey?”

“This is why I’m marrying you,” Blaine sighs, “The post-hangover omelettes.”

“Love you too,” Kurt calls, laughing.


	22. whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty three: whispers. harry potter au.

The rumours spread around the school in whispers between classes. “ _Did you hear? Some Gryffindor has started dating a Slytherin. Isn’t that crazy?_ ”

Blaine doesn’t really mind at all, but it sends Kurt into a nervous spiral every time he so much as hears the word ‘boyfriend’ when they’re walking down the hallway together. Even now, when tensions are at an all-time low, friendships rarely span houses, let alone relationships.

“Kurt,” Blaine asks one day as they sit in the back of the library, Kurt revising for an exam in Muggle Studies and Blaine procrastinating Divination, “Do you… are you still happy? With me?”

Kurt’s quill stops scratching against the parchment, and then he grabs Blaine’s hand with both of his. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Blaine blinks. “What? No! I wanted to know if you wanted to break up with  _me_.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes, and Blaine bites his lip. “Well, every time I try to suggest we do something public, like - like hold hands, or kiss, you act like I’m asking to resurrect You-Know-Who!”

“Blaine, he’s dead, you can say his name, you know?”

“Either that, or you redirect the conversation to something completely different,” Blaine sighs, sitting back in his seat. Kurt squeezes his hand and sighs, “Blaine, you know I love you, don’t you? You know I’m only doing this because I don’t know how people are going to react, right?”

“Believe me,” Blaine mutters, frowning, “I know how badly people can react.”

Kurt rubs his thumb over the long, curving scar up Blaine’s wrist, left over from the beating he’d been given at his old school, Durmstrang. “I know you know, baby.”

Conversation peters out after that, and Blaine goes back to his Divination, pouting at his sketches of the sky. Kurt is watching him, he can feel his boyfriend’s gaze on his forehead, but he ignores him, feeling annoyed and slightly vindictive.

“Hey, Blaine?”

“What?” he says, wincing slightly when it comes out more snappy than he’d like.

“The Yule Ball’s coming up, isn’t it?”

“Week after next,” Blaine agrees, and Kurt hums. “Well, maybe…”

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe you’d want to go with me? I know you said you were going to go with Tina, but -”

Blaine sits up, his eyes wide. “You want to go with me? Really?”

Kurt blinks. “Well, obviously -”

“Yes! Yes, Kurt, I’ll go with you, you idiot,” he grabs Kurt’s face over the table and kisses him hard, ignoring the fact that he’s knocked his ink bottle all over his Divination sketches.

“Blaine -” Kurt mumbles between kisses, “Your work -”

“Don’t care,” Blaine says, finally pulling away, “You’re really okay with this? With being - a couple?”

“Of course I am, you dummy,” he smiles, squeezing Blaine’s hand, “Are you okay with going to a dance like that again?”

Blaine feels a tiny spark of nerves in his stomach, but ignores it. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine,” he says, and Kurt brings his hand up to his mouth and kisses it, smiling.


	23. yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty four: yes. daddies!klaine, future fic.

“So you said yes?” Charlie asks, swinging his legs back and forth on his bed. Kurt smiles, looking down at his wedding ring. “I did say yes.”

“Even when you were only a kid?”

“I wasn’t exactly a kid, darling,” Kurt kisses his son’s forehead and pulls the covers back for him, “I was nineteen.”

“Well, I’m nine, and you still say I’m a kid.”

“That’s a difference of ten years,” he pulls the covers up over Charlie’s shoulders and smiles, “Now, get some sleep. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

“Christmas day!” Charlie says sleepily, his eyes already closing. Kurt chuckles and blows him a kiss, turning off the main light and leaving his son’s bedroom lit only by a nightlight in the corner.

He pads down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Blaine is writing messages on the last of the presents. “He asleep?” he asks, looking up when Kurt walks in, and Kurt nods, opening the kitchen cupboard and pulling out a bottle of wine, “On his way. He wanted to hear the story of how we got engaged again.”

“Aww,” Blaine stretches, his back clicking audibly, and then accepts the glass of wine that Kurt offers him, “God, I’ll be glad when Christmas is over. It’s so much harder now kids are involved.”

Smiling, Kurt kisses his husband and picks up the last of the presents, putting them under the tree and checking the hang of the stockings over their fake fireplace. “Wine and a movie, or straight to bed?”

“Hmmm,” Blaine’s arms slide around his waist and he presses a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck, “How about we start with a movie and see where the night takes us?”

“Blaine Hummel-Anderson, are you propositioning me?”

“Maybe,” Blaine’s smiling against the back of his neck, and Kurt places his hands over Blaine’s, settling back against his chest. “Are you willing to be propositioned?”

“It depends on the movie you pick,” Kurt grins, and then Blaine is grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the couch determinedly, grabbing The Holiday on their way there.

“The Holiday, Blaine? Really?”

“I know how hot you find Jude Law, Kurt,” Blaine grins as he puts the DVD in the machine. Kurt smiles, rolling his eyes. “You’re not wrong.”

“Of course I’m not,” Blaine pecks him on the lips as he sits down, “That’s why you married me.”

“Very true,” Kurt settles back into his arms and presses a kiss to his jaw, “I love you, Blaine. Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too, dummy,” Blaine whispers, and presses play.


End file.
